Organizations face an ever-increasing number of distracting and harmful intrusions as their members use and navigate the Internet. Malicious, inappropriate, and/or irrelevant websites may consume precious network bandwidth and resources, serve to propagate malware within an organization, decrease productivity, and/or degrade an organization's work environment.
In order to address these problems, organizations may deploy a variety of endpoint security systems for monitoring, classifying, and/or filtering access to Internet resources. For example, when an endpoint user attempts to access an Internet resource (such as website), a traditional endpoint security system may make outbound requests to one or more information providers in an attempt to classify the Internet resource in order to decide whether to allow the user to access the resource. Unfortunately, such outbound requests may add unwanted latency to the user's attempt to access the Internet resource. Accordingly, the instant disclosure identifies a need for enhancing domain-name-server responses.